Journals of Harvest Moon High: Freshmen
by Its-KK-Yo
Summary: Gretel, Candace, and Hansel are the Freshmen at Harvest Moon High. Gretel wants to be valedictorian, Candace wants to break her shell, and Hansel wants a year of fun, but nothing goes as they plan, from first love to crippling anxiety to over bearing parents, there seems to be a problem around every corner. Well at least they have each other, right? Right?/Hiatus/
1. Prologue

_**Journals of Harvest Moon High**_

Synopsis

Welcome to HMH! Here every student is required to keep a journal of their experiences. From Freshmen to Seniors everyone has a story to tell.

Prologue:

The Opening Ceremony took place a week before school officially started. Students, staff, and parents filled the theater for the Principal's speech. The principal stood in under a spotlight, his three vice principals were behind him. Principal King began his speech.

**Meet the Freshman!**

Fingers intertwined the blonde girl and the brunet boy walked to the front row. Their parents had saved them a spot. The blonde girl's mom glared at the two as they took their seats.

"Sorry, Mother," the blonde girl said, looking down at her feet. The brunet boy rolled his eyes. the duo looked up at the stage, this was the beginning of their high school lives. The blonde girl gripped the brunet boy's hand, they looked at each other and smiled. The students began to cheer, the speech had ended.

The brunet boy jumped up yanking the blonde girl up. "Let's go," the boy said, "if we don't hurry all the good food will be gone!"

"Calm down," said the boy's father, "there's plenty of food."

"You three go ahead," the blonde girl's mom said with her thick accent, "I have to talk to Gretel."

"We can wait," the brunet boy said.

"In private," the blonde girl's mom said. The blonde girl released the brunet boy's hand. The brunet boy's parents dragged him off.

_**.Meet Gretel**_

Gretel looked up at her mother when the theater doors closed and they were the only two left inside. "I'm sorry, Mother," Gretel said.

"What's your excuse for such a pathetic display, Gretel?" her mother said.

Gretel looked down at her feet. Hansel had dragged Gretel off to explore the school. Gretel knew she could blame the entire tardiness on Hansel, it would make her life temporarily easier, but she'd be forced to stop seeing her only friend.

"There is no excuse," Gretel said.

"I will not tolerate tardiness," her mother said.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Gretel said.

Her Mother began walking towards the exit. "I will allow this to slide only because it is a celebration. Do not push me, Gretel!"

"I wouldn't dream of pushing you mother," Gretel said. Hansel's the one that dreams of pushing Gretel's mother off of things. Gretel smirked. Her mother turned around to look at her. Gretel's heart stopped.

She leaned in and looked Gretel in the eyes. Gretel swallowed and balled up her hands. "Don't sass me, Gretel," her mother said. Gretel nodded.

"S-sorry, Mother," Gretel said.

Gretel's mom pushed the door open and walked out knocking down a blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry," Gretel said, "Mother is in a bad mood." She pulled the blue haired girl up to her feet, then she followed her mother. "Good luck," she said.

_**.Meet Candace:**_

Candace walked up to the door, it swung open sending her tumbling back. A woman stomped past Candace. Candace looked down at the floor, the woman probably hadn't even noticed her... Who could blame her?

"I'm sorry," a sweet voice said, "Mother is in a bad mood." She had an accent. Candace looked up at her. She was a small blonde girl wearing a flower print overall skirt and a large hat that matched. She reached out and grabbed Candace's hand, pulling her to her feet. Before Candace could say 'Thank you' the blonde was running off behind the woman. "Good luck," the girl called to Candace.

Candace stared at the blonde girl as she dashed around the corner. "Thank you," Candace said, once she was gone but it was better that way. Candace peeked into the theater, she didn't see anyone. She walked in, looking around. The stage was so big and beautiful. There was an extension to the stage, a walkway for models. Next to the walkway was a large box full of journals, a school requirement. Candace reached in to pick up a journal and when she looked up she was staring into brown eyes. He blinked, she took a step back.

He grinned. "You're cute," the brunet boy said. He was wearing clothes from an expensive brand, a white long sleeve button up, black slacks, and a red silk tie. He jumped down from the stage and bowed, "I'm Hansel, what's you're name?"

Candace ran off. She continued to run until she reached the front of the school. Her grandmother was just getting out of her car as Candace arrived and buried her face into her grandmother's chest.

"Did you see the assembly?" Her grandmother said.

Candace shook her head. "I was late," she whimpered.

"Oh, don't cry." her grandmother said, "Why don't we go decorate you're journal? Wouldn't you like that?" Candace nodded. Her grandmother smiled and led her into the car.

_**.Meet Hansel:**_

Hansel was mildly offended. He had looked up just in time to see the blue haired girl dashing out the door. He wondered where Gretel and her Mother had gone, probably to the picnic. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open.

_Gretel: Mother has work so we're heading home. Enjoy the picnic. :)_

Hansel sighed. He shoved his phone into his pocket and left the theater. Gretel's mother ruined everything. He watched his feet as he walked. Was it really that much to ask to spend a little quality time with his closest friend?

He crashed into something. Hansel sighed and looked up.

She was on the floor glaring up at him with her fuchsia eyes. "Sorry," Hansel said offering his hand. She slapped it away then stood up.

"Don't speak to me," she hissed. Then she walked of the light blue hair trailing behind her.

Hansel watched her leave, maybe girl's with blue hair just didn't like him. Maybe Gretel's mother secretly had blue hair, that would explain a lot.

His phone began to buzz.

"Hello," he said. His mother spoke. "Hi, mom, are you and dad still at the picnic?" He frowned. "No, that's fine. Yea, she's still here, don't worry about it. Yea, love you, too. Tell her I said 'Hi'." He hung up. "I guess I'll be walking home." He started walking down the sidewalk. It was cold, he should have brought a jacket. He looked up at the sky in attempt to find Gretel's favorite constellations, they just looked like a bunch of stars to him.

A car pulled up by him. "Hey, kid, are you here all alone?"

She was so pretty. Her long brown hair blew in the wind and she had a big grin on her face.

Hansel smiled, "Yea, I'm just heading home."

"No way, you're too small to be all by yourself this late! Where are your parents?" She said leaning out of the car.

"My Aunt is in town so the went to meet her for dinner," Hansel said. Her smile never faltered as she took off her backpack, threw it to the driver, leaped onto sidewalk, and draped her arm over Hansel's shoulders. Hansel looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to walk you home," she said. "Let's go, kiddo." The walk was silent, but comforting. The car followed a few blocks behind them. The girl kept her arm around Hansel until they arrived at his doorstep. "Be safe, kiddo," the girl said as she ran to her car. The car drove off.


	2. Gretel's First Day

Monday, Spring 10 XXXX

Freshmen

Gretel Ginger

Hello Journal,

Today was my first day at Harvest Moon High. I'm not sure what I should write. Well, let's see I woke up at sunrise to prepare for school. As everyone knows it is crucial to be prepared on the first day of school. First impressions are important. No-one wants to be the kid who never has a pencil or paper. I can just imagine that look of disappointment teachers give that kid being directed at me—I would drop dead. I like for my teachers to like me and I heard that high-school students are really mean, so I'll need the back up.

I was excited to start my first day by riding the bus with Hansel. Hansel is my closest friend and it would be my first time riding a school bus I didn't get to ride the bus. I wasn't aware that Mother hated school buses. She refused to let me take the bus and drove me to school. I couldn't stop thinking that Hansel would make new better friends on the bus. The ride wasn't pleasant. Mother spent the whole ride yelling at her assistant, and then she kicked me out of the car. My feet weren't even on the ground before she drove off. Once I finished stumbling around, I realized I was the first person there!

Well, I thought I was the first person there, but I met two really cool girls. The first one was super pretty and she smelt like roses even though she was sweaty from running. How does someone smell like roses while running? It had to be magic. Anyway she seems to like boys, well one of the boys she was staring at anyway, there were two, a boy with a purple bandanna and a boy with ginger hair. I wonder which one she likes . . . Or maybe she likes both of them and her heart is torn! Poor girl!

The second was interesting. She calls herself the Weather Girl and she is a traveling artist so I highly doubt she actually recites the weather on the news. She gave me a sketchbook. I haven't had one in years. Should I hide it from mother? I don't like hiding things from mother, but if she thinks I'm becoming 'a tree hugging, no future, mistake of society' she'll burn my sketchbook. The Weather Girl also got the impression that Hansel is my boyfriend, I don't understand her logic.

Speaking of, Hansel and I don't have any classes together, except P.E., but Hansel walked me to all my classes today so I wouldn't feel nervous. Hansel is the best! I still don't understand where the whole boyfriend thing came from though.

Anyway in P.E., we played the most horrid "game" ever! Some kind of torture designed by evil gym teachers to weed out all the weak students called Dodge Ball! I was pelted with fifty balls at once, after I already got out! High school kids are mean!

Well, not all High school kids are mean. Kai, the boy with the purple bandanna, seemed nice enough and rose girl didn't seem mean at all. Oh, and all the art students were so nice and sweet. After Grey nearly broke my face with a beautiful door they took such good care of me!

So it turned out the ginger haired boy's name is Grey. He's an advanced level art class, he's smart, and he's funny. He's so cool! Today in P.E., Hansel hit Grey in the face with a dodgeball and he bled. I hope he's not angry about it. I made Hansel apologize. Grey took over for our art teacher today.

Our Art Teacher didn't show up today because he was hanging out with someone named Nami. I wonder what kind of person would keep an art teacher away from his class, it's so irresponsible! And what kind of Art Teacher just agrees to leave like that? That's even more irresponsible! Grey handled the whole class so well, he should be the teacher! And he thinks I'm good at drawing, but he's amazing! I think he was just being nice because he felt bad about my face, but it still felt good. I really hope we can be friends! But what should I do about this nose bandage? If mother reacts half as badly as Hansel did then the art department is going down in flames.

Um, so how do I end a journal entry?

. . . . Bye Journal, see you soon,

-Gretel

* * *

5:49 am

Hansel: So, Mom-zilla's up bright and early, huh? ( ′Д`)p

Gretel: Mother is not a monster! She's a perfectionist!

Hansel: Yea, tell me that when she stops breathing fire. (¬‿¬)

8:00 pm

Hansel: Hey, you still up?

Gretel: Yes, I am.

Hansel: Should I try out for the sports club?

Gretel: You're not joining photo this year?

Hansel: No

Gretel: Why?

Hansel: My grandfather has been bugging me about 'acting like a man' and you know how my grandparents feel about photography. (¬､¬)

Gretel: So, you're giving up photography?

Hansel: No

Hansel: I'm just not joining photo or yearbook this year

Gretel: Oh, I see.

Hansel: So, should I join sports club?

Gretel: I think you should give it a shot.

Hansel: Compared to what he did to you (´･ω･`)?

Hansel: So was my thing!

Gretel: I have to go.

Gretel: Good night!

Hansel: (*´0｀)Nighty~


	3. Candace's First Day

Tuesday Spring 11, XXXX

Freshmen

Candace Taylor

Principal H. King:

I am sorry to say that I will not be returning to Harvest Moon High. It's not a problem with the school . . . It's a problem with me. After today's events I have come to realize that I am a pathetic human being. Harvest Moon High is just too wonderful for a person like me.

I was confident my life would be better once I started my new life I would be happier. At my old school I didn't have any friends and people always compared me to my adorable and outgoing little sister Luna. I wasn't cute or lovable or funny. I was the creepy or weird or stuck up one. Nobody at HMH has met Luna, so I just thought that I could start again and be a whole new person. I practiced smiling and introducing myself so many times. I thought I could change. I'm such a joke.

I went to school in my old school's uniform. Those uniforms are the only clothes I have besides pajamas. I wanted to run down to my grandmother's shop and borrow that cute pink dress with the frills and bows that sits in the stores front window. I could see myself striding across campus in that dress paired with those cute black boots. Maybe people would think that I was cute. But those clothes were for the customers not to wear to for selfish reasons.

I saw my reflection on the way out. I looked sad. I always look sad. I tried to summon confidence, I really did. I even ignored my chattering teeth and made myself smile.

When I first got to school I didn't feel so bad. I was one of the first people to get there so I sat on the fountain and watched people arrive. First I saw a small blonde girl stumble out of a large blue truck. She was almost as cute as Luna. She made eye contact with me and she even smiled at me. I thought she was coming towards me, but she stopped by a red head carrying a large sketchbook. After a while a brunet boy snatched the blonde into his arms and kissed her cheek. I watched the two as they hugged, and held hands and looked into each other's eyes. They had a companionship I can only dream of. Luna and I haven't been that close in years.

As more students arrived and grouped up, I felt my stomach churn. I thought I was still sick from yesterday, but I realized I was nervous. It was only the second day of school and I was already an outsider. I ran into the front office. I crouched down in the corner and tried to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?" The voice sounded far away. I looked up at the girl with the red bandanna standing above me. She said I looked pale and put her hand on my forehead. I freaked out and pulled away.

I ran past the girl. I could hear the girl calling after me, but I couldn't stop and everything blurred together. When I stopped running I was standing in front of a classroom in a long empty hallway. I sat down and buried my face in my knees. I didn't think it could get any worse. Then it happened again.

"Are you lost?" I looked up at the tall beautiful person standing in the door way. He had long purple hair with a rainbow of different colors blended in. He was like an angel of fashion. The sign behind him caught my attention: "Fashion Club: Meets twice every day, in the morning before first period and after school. If you're interested in in Fashion please stop by." He had to be part of the club.

He was talking, but I could only hear my heart pounding. This was my chance to make a good first impression. All I had to do was stand up, smile, and introduce myself. I stood up.

"Hello?" He said, "Is anybody in there?" He was too close. I took a step back and tripped over my shoe laces. My head hit the wall and my bag spilled out all over the floor. He crouched down and offered a hand as he said something. I couldn't understand him, his words were gibberish! I felt tears forming in my eyes and a pain in my chest. I started to apologize, but the angel's face began to distort into a wicked face. His cruel laughter echoed in the shrinking hallway. More distorted laughing faces appeared around me and the laughter multiplied. I saw myself in the crowd. She was a taller, more elegant, and crueler version of me. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, but she grinned at me and asked if I really thought I could change. I did think I could change, I really did . . .

She wore a long elegant dress that dragged along the floor as she walked towards me.

"You are such a pathetic creature," she said.

I jumped up and covered my ears. I started to run down the hall. The laughing faces chased me and the cruel me followed. A tan blue haired woman with a flame bandanna on her head stood at the end of the hallway. Her eyes were soft and kind. She held out her arms for me. I reached for her and ran into her. We fell down the stairs, I felt her warm safe arms wrapped around me. She reminded me of my mother. I was still shaking, but the laughter stopped.

"Are you alright?" When I opened my eyes I was looking down into the same kind golden eyes, but there was a boy under me. This was the first time I'd ever been so close to a boy. I jumped up and apologized. Then I realized, I'd imagined everything and I started crying. He tried to comfort me, but the tears kept coming. I'm the worst!

Then there were more people and I just couldn't take it so I ran. I heard the school bell go off on my way out the door, but I just kept running. I only stopped when I was home. I passed Luna on my way upstairs. She didn't say anything, but I could see the disappointment on her face. I'm such a disgrace as a big sister. When I got inside my room, I fell to the floor and cried. I decided then I would never go back, never!

I doubt I would have added anything to the school anyway. I hope you can understand my departure. I'm just not ready for Harvest Moon High. I probably won't ever be ready.

Good Bye,

Candace Taylor


	4. Hansel Tries Out for the Sports Club

Wednesday Spring 12, XXXX

Freshman

Hansel Spice

Dear Future Me,

Do you remember how nervous we were today? You might have been through worse, but I'd never been so nervous before.

Remember Jill Diamond? She's the girl that walked me home when she saw me walking alone on Opening Ceremony Day. Well, Jill invited me to try out for the sports after she saw me smash a ball into one of her close friend's face. I'm sure you remember that was an accident caused by a minor distraction on the dodge ball court.

Today was the try outs for the Sports Team. I thought my heart would explode. As you know, I've never been involved in sports before. Plus there was nobody that I knew there. Well, besides Jill and that blue haired girl. Not the cute blue haired girl who ran away because past Hansel came on too strong the other one. The one who slapped my hand and said, "Don't speak to me" when I tried to help her up. Yea, she wasn't any more pleasant today. She just glared at the back of my head while we were waiting in line. I could feel her eyes burning into my skull.

Then the girl at the front desk was rude too. She was a blonde girl with long hair and bright blue eyes, but I think it was obvious she didn't want to be there. She had on a really pretty ring. It was silver with a pink gem on it that gleam as she tapped her fingers against the desk. I had to ask her three times to let me sign in, because she kept zoning out, and she got more annoyed each time. Even though her glare sent ice down my spine, I smiled at her. I think that's the best way to deal with grumpy people.

When I got into the gym there were so many people. I froze for a moment. I wish Gretel could have been there to hold my hand, but she had a dentist appointment. I just wanted to turn around and go home, I would've but then Jill showed up.

There's something about the way Jill smiles that makes me feel like I belong. The downside is her smile makes me freeze up. When I saw her face brighten, I forgot to breathe and choked from my lack of air. I don't think she noticed—I hope she didn't notice.

Jill introduced me to all her friends, but not before calling Gretel my girlfriend. People always assume we're dating first. She has a lively group of friends. Popuri talked to me the most and Shea scared me the most. I was nervous at first because Mom-zilla told me that high school students were monsters and I was small enough to be shoved in a locker, thrown in the trash, and hung from a flag pole. They were all cool, well except Jamie.

Jamie called me a green-horn and said I wouldn't finish one lap of the run. Jill said not to let them get get to me because most people wanted to harpoon Jamie in the face upon first meeting. It got to me. Have you worked on your competitive nature yet because that's going to cause us problems in the future? You don't have to prove everyone wrong. Like seriously dude check your ego.

That being said I completely proved Jamie wrong so Ha!

I don't remember much of the run. All I remember is burning calves and gasping for breath. Then after I finished the eighth lap I collapsed on the track. I can't believe I'm so out of shape. By the time everyone finished running half of the students had left. Jill stood over me and smiled. She helped me up and walked me back to the gym for the tryouts.

Jill went first and I was at the end of the line. One by one the line shortened until I was the only one left. I pushed the door open and walked in. I didn't have anything planned, but Jill helped me through it. She helped by throwing things at me, still better than nothing.

After the auditions, Jill even walked me home. She's so cool. I hope I make the team so I can spend more time with her.

Sincerely,

Past Hansel

9:00 pm

Gretel: Did you make it?

Hansel: I don't know. I was so nervous.

Gretel: I'm sure you did great.

Hansel: I'll find out in the morning.

Hansel: Hey, it's already 9. Why are you still up?

Hansel: Isn't your bed time 8:35?

Gretel: I'm just getting some drawing in. I'm going to bed soon.

Hansel: Alright, don't let Mom-zilla catch you.

Gretel: Good night

Hansel: (*´0｀)Nighty~


End file.
